Malevolent Lover
by Darrinx
Summary: Ron is murdered right infront of Kim's eyes. But why would anyone want to murder somebody like Ron Stoppable. Contans Snuff Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Malevolent Lover  
By DarrinX 

-Well this is the first chapter in what I hope will turn into a ok KP story. I didn't even plan to write this. I was just sat listning to some music and the idea just popped into my head, (Don't ask me how they just do). Also People who like Josh Mankey may not want to read this. Please read on and please Enjoy.-

"NOOO DON'T YOU LEAVE ME. NOT YOU ANYONE BUT YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" came the cries of a desperate girl as people around her seemed to ignore her pleas for help. In her arms was the body of a young man. His golden hair falling across her hand as she fought desperately to keep him with her.

His hand gently touched her hand as finally people around them began to come to their aid. She looked into his soft brown eyes as her own orbs of green began to fill with tears.

"It's all right KP I. . . I" suddenly his already weak voice began to crack as his body shook as slowly he died in her arms. Her cries now tore into the hearts of anyone that heard them as she clutched at the body of her best friend the only man that had stood by her. The only man she trusted. He had been taken from her stabbed in a crowd of hundreds.

Her tears stained the face of the fallen Ron Stoppable as she held him close. She begged with all her heart. She pleaded to any god that existed to bring him back, but it was not to be. Ron Stoppable had been murdered before her very eyes.

But Why. Why would anybody want to hurt a man that had done nothing but good. He'd been the faithful sidekick of the world famous Kim Possible for many years. He along with Kim had saved the world hundreds of times. The world owed him a dept yet some evil person without a hint of emotion had slaughtered him.

Well to find out why we have to look back only three days past. To a time when the pure hearted sidekick changed.

It was just a ordinary day in Middleton. A day just like any other. Ron Stoppable was busy brushing his teeth with his little pet Rufus. Rufus had finished before Ron since he only had two teeth to brush. The naked mole rat then ran the water for his buddy as Ron washed out his mouth. Ron finished washing his mouth out before be began to fence with his little pet using his toothbrush as a sword.

They played around for awhile as Rufus knocked Ron's toothbrush out of Ron's hands as he held them up in surrender.

"Ok you win this one Bud but I will beat you one day." Rufus just squeaked as he folded his paws I victory just as Ron's mother called them down for down for breakfast, why Ron always brushed his teeth before breakfast was beyond even his understanding. Ron bounded down the steps of his house grabbing his red and navy blue Smarty Mart shirt from the banister as he did. He jumped over the last two steps and ran into the dining room where his mother was serving his breakfast of scrambled Eggs on toast.

"O Ronald you got Kim a birthday present yet?" asked his mother as she came over to the table with another bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Yep I've had it for the last two weeks, I've saved up almost all year to get it to"  
"Really what is it?" asked his father as he took more eggs from the bowl and put them on his plate.  
"Well lets just say it will take Kim for a trip" said Ron as he thought about Kim's presents, waiting for her birthday laying dormant underneath his bedroom mattress. He'd not bought a single thing for himself for almost six months, saving up all his allowance just for Kim's birthday to by her the perfect gift. It was a gift he knew she'd like.

"O Mum I gotta go Kim promised me she'd go over Algebra with me before my big test tomorrow." Ron quickly finished what was left of his scrambled eggs on toast before jumping up from the table running towards the door.

"Ronald did you forget something" called his mother. Ron quickly ran back into the dining room and smiled as he walked over to his mother and put a small kiss upon her cheek before turning to leave for school.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable come back here" called his mother again as Ron turned around. He'd not even gotten out the door this time, he was gonna be late.

"What mum come on I need to meet Kim"  
"Ronald" said his father before pointing down towards his sons legs.

Ron looked down and saw that he was still only wherein his blue and white boxer shorts and he quickly covered himself up.

"O right no pants" Ron's mother smiled at her sons clumsiness before handing him a freshly washed pare of beige cargo pants. He quickly donned his pants before running out the door of his house to go meet his best friend in all the world Kim Possible.

Ron ran along the sidewalk Rufus barely clinging to the inside of his pocket as he turned towards Kim's street. Kim was gonna kill him if he was late, Kim hated being late for school.

Ron started to pick up his pace a little more if it was even possible, he could see Kim's house just ahead of him. Ron made his way into Kim's parents driveway where he stopped to catch his breath. Rufus on the other hand was just happy Ron had stopped running. Ron finally caught his breath and adjusted his hair a little before he walked towards the front door of the Possible residence.

Ron knocked on the door gently and waited as Rufus started to come out of his pocket as Ron stroked the head of his little pet. The door was then opened by Mrs Dr Possible the Possible families matriarch and she smiled to her daughters best friend.

"Good morning Mrs Dr P is Kim ready for school"  
"Good morning Ron You just missed Kimmie she left about fifteen minutes ago" Ron looked back at Kim's mother confused. Why would Kim leave that early when she knew they had a study date.  
"Why'd she leave did she say"  
"Not really Ron just said something about meeting Josh" Ron's face changed from confusion to extreme annoyance maybe even hatred.

"Monkey grabbed Kim again." Thought Ron as Rufus started making EWW Mankey noises. Ron gently kicked the back of his heels before saying goodbye to Mrs Possible. Ron heard the door behind him shut as he hung his head low and he began to walk out of the Possible's driveway. That was the forth time this week Kim had just ditched him for that jerk Mankey.

Ron knew that Kim and Josh were dating but that didn't mean Ron had to like it. Ron didn't like Mankey. There was just something about him. Also his name was just one vowel away from Monkey the most evil of all natures creations. Anybody that shared such a close link to the simian spawns of Satan had to be trouble.

Also Josh was know for hanging around school with a few shady characters. Josh himself wasn't known for wrong doings, but some of the people Josh hanged with were trouble with a capital T. Ron just didn't want his best friend getting hurt.

But it seemed that the Monkey had sunk his evil little claws into his best friend, and when ever he called Kim just fluttered to him like a lost butterfly. As Ron walked towards school alone he started to think about the good times when he and Kim were a team. Sure they still saved the world together, but now that Mankey had reeled his ugly hair do into Kim's life it was almost like Kim had no time for him anymore.

There was a time when he and her would go to the movies and hang out. Now she went to the movies with Mankey. Sometimes she would tutor him with hard subjects like Algebra or Latin. Now when ever that jerk called she'd just blow him off like he was nobody. He knew Kim didn't know what she was doing was hurting him but he missed his best friend. He would have to talk with her after school today, let her know that he still wanted to be apart of her life.

Ron's private thinking had brought him all that way to Middleton High. Students were either packing into the school entrance or hanging outside on the steeps. Ron saw a few kids playing by the school sign trying the climb the pole to mess with the notes. He saw a pair of happy teen lovers as they sat underneath the shade of the school tree, reading a few books together. Ron smiled at that sight, he and Kim used to so that sometimes. Then Ron looked towards a band of kids that hung out by the bike racks.

Most of them were as big a football players. They all gathered around the bike racks and just smoked or lashed out at anyone smaller then them. They wore baggy or ripped jeans with dark coloured hooded jumpers that shielded people from seeing all of there faces. Ron watched them just as a small student maybe only in 7th grade came up to the bike racks. He tried to put his bike away when one of those thugs grabbed hold of him and lifted him into the air by his shirt.

"Hay this is are spot shrimp beat it." the thug tossed the small boy across the hard concrete of the sidewalk. The kid must have scraped his hands on the concrete as he wiped them on his shirt. Ron could almost see a spot of blood form on his white shirt where he'd wiped them. Then just as the kid was just starting to get to his feet, another of the bullies picked up the kids bike. He picked it up over his head like a paperweight and threw it at the kid striking the poor boy in the face with the handlebars.

"Get out of here you little freak" shouted one of the grope as another of the bullies kicked out at him. The kid then ran away in fear of the boys with his damaged bicycle. That was Mankey's crew. Josh wasn't with them at the moment but Ron knew if Kim saw him with them she'd never go near him again. Kim hated bullies and so did he. Just then as Ron watched the gang of thugs somebody bumped into him. Ron quickly turned to face who had so rudely barged past him as the kid turned around to face him.

He was about Ron's height, with a two toned hair cut. The top part of his hair was blond the other light brown, he looked like a confused surfer. He glared at Ron as he recognised him as Josh Mankey Kim's boyfriend and leader of the little posse over by the bike racks.

"Hay watch where your going loser" snapped Josh as Ron stood up into his face.  
"Me you barged me Monkey" snapped back Ron as he stood in Josh's face staring him straight into his ice colour eyes.  
"Mankey the names Mankey and you were in my way"  
"So what I'm suppose to move around you A Monkey" Ron snapped again at Josh all the anger from this morning still clear in his voice as Josh started to shrink.

"There a problem here Josh" came a voice behind the blue eyed teen as his posse came and stood by his side.

"No problem Mike just telling this loser where he stands." said Josh as he regained his nerve. With his posses behind him Josh stood further into Ron's face and smiled.

"You better move on out my face before my boys snap you in two" whispered Mankey just loud enough for Ron and his boys to hear as he slapped Ron across the face. It wasn't a painful slap more like a know your place kind of thing.

The largest of the boys then pushed Ron to the ground and into the dirt by the school entrance as they walked past him laughing. Ron watched as that little band of goons walked past him laughing as he laid in the dirt. Ron looked up as Josh looked back at him with a large smile on his face. Ron got up from the dirt and tried to brush the dirt off his cloths. What did Kim see in that thug Mankey. Surely she knew of his reputation why would his best friend even go near a thug like him.

Ron finished brushing the dirt off his cargo pants and walked into school wanting just to get today over with. It was already off to a bad start and he didn't need any more problems. Ron walked towards his locker and smiled at finally seeing a friendly face. His best friend Kim Possible stood just in front of him by her locker just next to he's.

Ron watched her for a while putting her books into her locker, she looked to great today. Her long red hair was left free today, free to just hang by her beautiful face. She wore her usual green crop top and blue cargo pants but even though she still look great.

Ron quickly shook his head as Rufus looked up at him side faced before shaking his head. Ron slowly coughed before walking over to his best friend. Kim greeted him with her usual lovely morning smile as she waived at him.

"Hay Ron… what happened to you, your all dirty." asked Kim as she looked at her best friend. He usual dressed scruffy. Ron was a individual he didn't care what people thought of him, but even he didn't come to school covered in dirt.

"O just some guy in a car, he splashed me on my way to school." replied Ron as Kim looked at him confused.  
"But Ron its not raining"  
"What am I a weather man KP, how am I suppose to know how it happened" snapped Ron as he walked past her to open his locker. What could he say your beloved boyfriend and his gang of goons pushed me into a pile of dirt. As if she'll believe him if he told her anyway.

"So what happened today? I swung by your place this morning and your we're gone. I thought we had a study date?" asked Ron. He already knew the answer he just wanted to make conversation.

"O Ron I'm sorry it just Josh called. He wanted to know if I wanted to go for breakfast. O he took me to a wonderful place Ron it was great…" Rufus looked up at Ron with a you had to get her started look. Ron just shrugged his shoulders as he rested his head on his locker as Kim carried on about Josh.

"Well at least we're spending time together" thought Ron just as somebody pushed him into his locker. Ron's head banged hard into the metal locker door as he stood in a short daze. He then after regaining his senses turned to see who'd pushed him. Ron was then meet with the back of a boy and once again he saw that same blond and brown hair colour. Josh had done that.

"Hay do you mind I was standing there" snapped Ron once more at this rude prick as he turned his head round to look at him.

"O I'm sorry man I didn't see you" Ron looked back at him with shock in his eyes. Just now Josh had pushed him into dirt and now he was saying sorry. Josh then moved back a little to let Ron take his place back. Ron looked towards Kim almost expecting a defence, but instead her just stared at Josh as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hay KP how about you and me grab something to eat after school my treat babe" said Josh as Ron's face changed to a snarl. Did he just call her KP.

"o ha yeah… sure ha anything you want Josh." said Kim all a twitter as Josh lightly tapped her on the chin with his fist.

"I'll come get you after cheer practice later" Josh then winked at Kim before walking away from her before slapping Ron on the back.

"Yeah ha bye" Kim waived goodbye to Josh as he just looked back at her with a smile on his face before disappearing among the rest of the kids.

"O isn't he just dreamy" said Kim as she rested her back on the lockers, her face a deep shade of red. Ron didn't answer he was busy looking back at where Josh had gone. Josh was a two faced bully and Ron now saw why Kim didn't know about his reputation. He was a charmer and he had her wrapped around his little finger.

"Look Kim I"  
"O Josh is so talented Ron. He's already started the banner for the Spirit Week dance. Next I hear he's going to design a new logo for the Mad Dawg football team. Isn't he just the greatest"  
"Yeah peachy" replied Ron as he just hung his head low. His best friend was crushing on the meanest kid in school and she didn't even know it. Josh must be up to something and what ever it was Ron didn't like it.

"Ron are you ok, you don't look so good." asked Kim as she looked at her best friend with a worried look on her face.

"yeah I'm ok KP (I can't believe he called her that) come on we better get to class." Ron then took his books out of his locker as he and Kim started walking towards their first lesson as Ron struggled with what to do about his friend. If he let her continue seeing Mankey he could see her getting really hurt by that thug. But if he told her about what Josh was really like would she believe him he just didn't know what to do or how to do the right thing now.

-Well what do you think. This is the first chapter in this little tale. I just put it together this morning. It just seemed to pop into my head. Personally I can't stand Josh Mankey and I know exactly what Ron's dealing with as I've been there with my best friend. What so you think Ron should do because I know what he's gonna do. Thanks for reading Chapter one and please Review.-


	2. The Choice is Made

Chapter 2: The Choice Is Made

-Hello everyone sorry for the bit of the wait for Malevolent Lovers second chapter but I've been smashed hard with work. I've been stuck almost everyday working and I've only really had time now to sit down a write. Please Read on and Please Enjoy-

Ron walked along the heavily crowded corridors, with Kim by his side. His head was hung low as he walked, as Kim carried on about Josh Mankey. He held his eyes shut as they carried on walking. First he really felt down that Kim and him weren't spending time together, but now the subject us wouldn't change. All she talked about what that thug Mankey.

"Oh Ron I can't wait until later, I wonder where Josh is gonna take me. He's so sweet when we're together and he-"

Ron kept his eyes closed as he held his head in pain as Kim carried on talking. Rufus looked up at his master from deep within his pocket. He saw all the built up rage from this morning building up in his lightly freckled face. Then Rufus ducked back in his pocket as he saw it snap.

"CAN YOU CAN IT KP-" Ron screamed as he turned towards his friend. His breathing was now heavy as inside he was snapping with all his built up anger. Around then almost all the hallway had stopped to see where this cry of rage had come from, even Kim had backed away when Ron had screamed. In all the years they'd been friends Ron had never snapped at her. But now his face was a bitter rug of rage, he was almost snarled at her.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry KP . . . Sorry I didn't mean to shout" Ron rapidly sucked in air, as inside he tried to think of why he'd screamed at his beast friend. His heart was pounding almost screaming at him while his head seemed to pound like a drum. Kim looked into the eyes of her blond haired friend and saw something different in his once gentle brown eyes. Something that actually scared her, but she couldn't see why Ron was so mad.

"Ron. . . Are you ok? What's the matter?" Kim voice sounded edgy as she looked at her now settling friend. If Ron ever had a problem he always told her, but she could see something wasn't right with him something was plaguing him. But what it was she couldn't see.

"No. . .its… its ok KP really. I'm just a little bummed about that guy and his car that's all. Come on we better get to class." Ron then walked past Kim, leaving her in the hallway as he walked on by. What could she really do, What could he really say. Oh I want you to dump your boyfriend because he's a aggressive bully, or was it something else that was driving his now deeply burning rage. He couldn't really be sure, but something wasn't right in the air.

Ron walked into class by himself as he walked towards his seat near the front of the class. As he looked around he saw that jerk Mankey sat just behind Tara Strong, one of the cutest girls in school. Although Tara was beautiful, she had a reputation around school of being a total slut, always going with the cutest or most athletic boys and most of the time not even dating them a week before taking them to bed.

Ron watched as Josh leaned across his desk and started to whisper something into Tara's ear. Tara giggled as she smiled at him as Ron's fists clenched tight. Josh was either saying something rather funny, or if his gut was right, he was flirting with that little slut even though a girl who was totally infatuated with him was just down the hall.

Ron took his set near the front of the class keeping his back well turned away from that confused haired pretty boy, when he heard Tara giggling once again. Then Kim walked into the room, still looking a little shaky from before, as Tara's giggling stopped. Ron watched as Kim smiled at somebody in the back, who he only guessed was Josh as he glanced back. Sure enough Kim was looking straight at him, her eyes glittering once again in there green beauty, as Josh sat back in his chair not even acknowledging Tara anymore.

Ron at first pulled the chair next to him back for Kim. They usually sat next to each other in class and he smiled up toward her as he held her chair. But it was a smile she only gently returned as she started to walk past him and over towards a chair that Josh had next to him. He never even pulled the seat back for her he just sat with his arms crossed waiting for her to sit down.

Ron first looked back at her befuddled before slamming his head into the table. Rufus heard the slight knock as he popped out of his masters pocket and ran up his arm. He could see Ron, gently knocking his head against the table as the little rodent looked around, as he spotted Kim with Josh. Rufus just stuck his tongue out at Mankey which the twofaced thug didn't even see, as Rufus started to pat his master on the head.

Ron sat with his head berried in his table, now with a monumental headache. Not that his head wasn't already hurting enough. He gently raised his head up as he looked back at Kim, as Josh was whispering things into her ear making her blush a deep shade of rose.

First Ron was filled with concern, he really didn't want to see Kim hurt, but now something else was hurting him. Something much more then any headache could. His heart felt as though it was dropping beats every time he looked at Kim in the arms of that thug. Why he was feeling like this he didn't know. Kim always held a large place in his heart, but he'd never felt like this before. Like that part was slowly being sucked away never to return. He cared about Kim more then anybody else in the world, but Josh Mankey was slowly pulling her away from him, and deep down he wondered if she even cared.

Ron sat through History with his head in his hand, just looking out at the world around him. He tried not to look behind him afraid at what he would see, he just sat in his own little world. He didn't even hear when Mr Barkin asked him a question, he was to busy paining. Mr Barkin asked Ron the question two more times, before slamming the large History textbook down onto Ron's table, making him jump out of his trance.

"Stoppable I've been calling you for the last five minutes. I do not enjoy being kept waiting for a student to answer" Snapped Mr Barkin his voice booming like a drill sergeant as he stood almost in Ron's face. Only the small school desk separated him for Ron's complete personal space.

"Sorry Mr B. . . I didn't hear you." answered Ron as he looked into his teachers face, his breath touching his skin as Mr Barkin snarled.

"Well maybe you'll hear this Stoppable. You now down the hall for two hours Isolation starting now. Snapped Mr Barkin as he pointed a stern finger at the door.

"but. . . But Mr B that'll lead into lunch and-"

"Are you talking back to me Stoppable." Mr Barkin barked as Ron just lowered his head, as he stood up from his desk.

"No sir"

Ron then started to walk towards the door his head slumped by his chest as he took one last look back into his class towards Kim. Kim looked at him with a sympathetic smile on her face as he just smiled back at her.

He walked along the corridors alone towards room 51, what was know as the Isolation Chamber. Really it was just a room where you sat and just done your homework, as a teacher kept his or her eye on you. But Isolation wasn't like Detention which lets you out for lunch or recess. No Isolation kept you inside through all those things, and thanks to Mr Barkin Ron would be lucky to see anything of Kim now.

Ron approached Room 51 and slowly opened the door. Inside he saw Ms Honey the music teacher, as she sat by the desk reading what looked like a magazine. Inside room 51 was just two more boys, Ron knew each of them belonging to that little grope of thugs Josh hanged out with.

One was the large boy that had pushed him into the dirt outside, and the other was a slightly smaller boy. He was smaller in height to the much larger boy but he was quite largely built. Each just sat back on their chairs with their feet on their desks as they looked at Ron.

"Well, Well Mr Stoppable, didn't really expect to see you here, well take your seat there and keep quiet." Ms Honey said as she pointed to a seat between the two boys and just in front her. He then took his seat feeling even more low then he already felt and he flopped his head down onto the table, and hoped that it would soon be over.

The minutes seemed to go by like hours and his headache wasn't helping much either. A couple of times the boys had tried to get his attention with insults or pokes with rulers or other things, but he'd just sat there and ignored it. Now they had taken to throwing paper balls at his head whenever Ms honey would look into her magazine but he wouldn't bite so they soon stopped and were now just whispering to each other.

"So I hear Mankey is getting really serious with that fit ass red head he's dating now a Mike" whispered the smaller thug as Rons ears pricked at what they said.

"Yeah he has well changed since he went with that slut. He hardly talks to us anymore." spoke Big Mike as Ron grinded his teeth at that slut comment.

"Wonder if his got into her panties yet. Man I'd like a bit of that Red Headed pussy myself" Mike and the other boy then started to laugh as Rons fists clenched tight. These two low life ingrates were insulting his best friend right behind him, and really there was nothing he could do about it.

But something made him think about what they said. Josh had changed. But Josh had slapped him across the face outside. Yet inside he seemed so nice. Ron started to think more about what was happening. Could he really had gotten Josh wrong. Maybe it was these boys that made him into a bully. Was Josh really a good person inside?

Ron really didn't know the answer to that. But if anyone could turn a high school bully into somebody clean, It was Kim. Maybe she could be good for Josh. Maybe she could change him. Ron then lowered his head to the table as thoughts of Kim stayed fresh in his mind just hoping that his two hours would end.

Ron had to endure even more taunting from Josh Mankey's goons whenever Ms Honey stepped out. They tried to get him to speak to them, but he'd refused. Then when he hadn't spoke to them one of them slapped him across the head when Ms Honey left to possibly go to the lavatory. Ron nearly snapped at that but he'd kept his cool. He didn't need to be stuck in here with those two anymore then he needed to be.

Then after another failed attempt of trying to get him to speak or even look at them, big Mike pulled his seat completely out from underneath him. Ron bashed his chin hard on the unflinching desk as he fell hard to the floor. He gazed back at the two thugs laughing at him as he clenched his fists tight. What he'd give to give both of them a taste of Monkey Kung Fu.

Ron then climbed back up to his feet as he pulled back his chair. He glared at each of the boys with a look that would have had them both fall down dead if looks could kill. But they just laughed at him as he started to sit back In his seat, whishing inside he could smash this chair over each of their heads. Ron then shook his head at that thought. He wasn't a violent person even if they were low down bullies they were still human beings even if Baboons had more manners then they did.

He took back his seat as Ms Honey walked back into the classroom with a fresh glass of water in her hands. Why teachers always walked in after bullies had tried to pick on somebody he could never figure out, but he knew that glass of water looked lovely and cool, what he'd give to have a drink right about now.

Ron had now been stuck in isolation now for about a hour and a half and it couldn't have gone any slower. All through his time here he'd ever had to endure these taunts from josh Mankey's little pep squad, or what seemed to hurt more was having to listen to the comments the two boys were making about Kim just behind him. They were talking about what Kim looked like in her cheerleaders uniform. About how in their eyes she looked like a slut when she was on the football field.

Ron was sure they were just saying these things to annoy him. He was known all through school as being her best friend and sidekick, But what really got Ron thinking was when they talked about Kim and Josh together. All they would say was how Josh has turned into some kind of pussy being around Kim. They kept talking about how he blanked then in the corridors when he and her walked by like he was better then all of them.

Really Ron couldn't blame him with the way just these two acted what semi decent person would want to leave that little circle. These boys were acting like animals, ever taunting of attacking him, or talking about Kim like she was just a piece of meat in a butchers window. Then again Ron couldn't help but smile at what one of the boys had said.

"She looks cute in the little cheer number of hers . . ." what came next Ron pushed out of his mind. But he couldn't deny that she was cute. He sat with his head placed dreamily into his palm thinking about Kim, with her flowing mane of pure red hair. Her shining green eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever the light touched her face. The way she always greeted him with a smile first thing in the morning when they would walk to school together.

Ron then shook his head realistically. What was he thinking about. Kim was with Josh and she was his best friend. He shouldn't even be thinking of her that way. It was the same as in the hall when he'd seen her. He remembered how she seemed to glow in the light of the corridor, her face slightly hidden by her open locker door, yet he still could make out her beautiful eyes and soft heavenly skin.

Ron then smacked his face hard, So hard that he almost fell completely off his chair. The boys behind him started laughing almost hysterically as Ron's arms flailed to steady himself.

"Mr Stoppable. This is not the place for fun and antics sit down." Ms Honey snapped at Ron as she looked over her magazine before glancing back at the clock behind her.

"Well your two hours are up Mr Stoppable you may leave. I hope we wont meet in here for a long time" Ms Honey gave Ron a stern look as she lowered her magazine even more, just like Ron's lowered head.

"Yes ms" came Ron's low spoken answer as he began to walk out of isolation.  
"Yes Ms" taunted one of the boys as he threw another ball of paper towards Ron.

Ms Honey then started shouting at the boy who threw the paper ball at Ron as he started to close the door. The booming voice of the teacher could still be heard threw the door as Ron rested his back to it. He then looked down at his hand which was clenched into a fist so tight that his knuckles were beginning to whiten in unnoticeable anger.

He shook his hand lose before breathing a sigh of relief. He was free from isolation with maybe some lunchtime to spare. He then took off racing down the corridors towards the cafeteria as thoughts of seeing Kim's friendly face instead of those two thugs' brightened his thoughts. He burst through the doors of the of the cafeteria like a freed prisoner. He smiled at some of the people that looked back at him before just turning there noses up at him and went back to eating their food. But that didn't bother him all he wanted to see was one person.

Then he saw her. She was sat in her usual seat but the seat next to her wasn't empty. No the seat that he usual took next to his best friend was taken by Josh Mankey. Ron lowered his head at that sight. Josh was sat in he's seat with her hand in his. She was smiling brightly at him as he smiled back. She really did seem happy with him. He watched from across the room like a cast aside piece of clothing as he watched her fuss over him.

She rested her head against he's and he kissed her forehead making her turn a deep shade of red. Even this far away Ron could see it she was really happy. A small hole seemed to open inside Ron as he said that to himself. Kim was really happy with Josh and really who was he to come between that. He was her friend no mater what and as her friend the one thing he wanted was to see her how she was now. Truly happy. Then Ron took one last look suddenly not feeling very hungry and left the cafeteria alone.

His choice was made.  
Kim was happy with Josh and now who he used to be didn't matter  
Kim was happy even if inside Ron felt as if he was crying.  
Josh Mankey had won.

To Be Continued.

-Well chapter 2 is done. But did Ron really make the right choice in letting Kim go without telling her what Josh was really like. Could Josh really be a good person inside since he seems to be making Kim really happy. Well we'll have to wait and see. Hope you liked reading this new chapter and please review.-


	3. A Unexpected Savior

Chapter 3: A Unexpected Savior.

-Hi everyone, I just want to say sorry for the long delay in this chapter, but I have no other reason other then dame work thinking that people don't have a life outside of there grubby four walls. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as its slightly longer then my previous chapters, and hope its worth the wait. Please read on and please enjoy.-

Ron looked towards Kim and Josh, fighting off the building flow of tears that was threatening to burst free from their dame that was his eyes. He pulled back a silent sob before turning away, turning from the sight that was causing him such deep pain, and walked out of the Cafeteria, leaving Kim completely with Josh. She didn't need him now.

Ron left the hallow holding of the Cafeteria, out into the blazing sunshine of Middleton Highs playground. Now he let his tears fall. Away from Kim he was free to cry. He wiped at the salty tears, as they made tracks down his now grieving face. He released one more sob as he felt his heart almost burn, begging him to go back inside to see her. But he shook his head. What was the use? She was happy now and no matter what he felt inside he could not deny her happiness, even if inside his own heart felt like it would crumble at any second.

What difference would it make if he told her anyway? If he walked through that cafeteria and dropped to his knees before her. Told her how much he cared. He'd just make a fool out of himself. Kim had made her choice, not that there ever was a choice. Kim had no idea how he felt about her. She knew nothing of how he felt for her, she knew nothing of how she entered his dreams every night, she knew nothing of the joy just being around her brought him. He'd kept this bottled up inside for so long, terrified of what she would say. He loved their friendship, but he wanted something so much more. He wanted to worship the ground she walked upon. He wanted his love to be set free, for her to accept his heart, like he would accept hers. But now she was gone. Mankey that brute had charmed the woman he loved away from his heart. And it hurt.

One she was always there for him. She would once stand by him no matter what. Like he did her. She accepted him all through school. Ever since Pre K they had been a team. She was the rock the held his heart for so long. But now that rock was gone, and all that remained was a hole, a caesium that could never be filled.

Mankey had made all the difference. She was Mankey's Girlfriend. She didn't care about him the same way he did for her. That part of her heart, the part he so desperately wanted, belonged to a thug. A thug that had pushed him into his own locker, a thug that had slapped him across the face. Kim liked the bad boys, and Ron would never be a bad boy. Beautiful girls always like the Bad Boys.

Ron then felt his fist clench at that thought. Josh was trying to turn over a new leaf, and start again. At least that's what his boys had said. Ron didn't buy it. Leopards don't change their spots, and nether did people. Something lingered in the air as he thought of that. A fishy smell that wasn't the fish surprise that Cafeteria lady as serving up today. Why couldn't he just accept it, Kim was with Josh now, All Ron would ever be was Kim Possible's best friend. Nothing more nothing less.

Ron chocked back more tears that threatened to stain his cheeks and he looked around the school playground. He saw a few kids maybe in 8th maybe 9th grade playing pat ball against the music block wall. A few seniors that sat by one of the school steps, either reading or making out with each other. He'd often looked at scenes like that or from mushy movies and wished that one day he and Kim would one day be like that. He then felt a stinging blush come to his face as he thought about Kim, thinking about Kim only brought thoughts of Mankey, and those thoughts he could live without.

Ron then looked over to a small band of 7th graders playing catch. One of the kids had just missed the ball, and it came hurtling towards Rons face. Ron just grabbed that ball fast enough before it struck him as the kids smiled at him. Ron happily returned their small smiles before tossing the ball back at the two boys. The boys smiled before throwing the ball back at Ron. Ron caught the ball once more and laughed as finally he began to feel better in himself, and started to join in, with their game.

They tossed the ball back and forth to each other, each of the boys trying to catch Ron out, he was finally smiling once more. Then just as Ron tossed back the ball to the smallest of the boys, he seemed to freeze, almost petrified to the spot. His face once filled with youthful fun, now a bitter cast of fear. Ron looked at them confused, just when he saw that same expression upon the face of his friend. They slowly began to back away from his, their bodies shaking with terror, before turning around and sprinting away as fast as they could run. Ron just chuckled at this strange behaviour when he noticed that he was being covered by an immeasurable shadow. He looked up, but saw not one cloud in the deep blue sky. Then gulping hard he began to turn apprehensively around. Into five hooded faces.

The fives faces all glared at him from inside their hooded jumpers. Each of them Ron recognised. Immediately each of their faces were embedded in his mind. He was standing face to face with Mankey's gang, even Big Mike and the other boy he'd been in isolation with.

"Well looky what we have here boys," spoke the slightly taller boy that stood in front of him. He was the same boy that had been in isolation with Ron and Mike. He smiled a rather menacing smile which each of the boys seemed to return.

"You know kid. We don't take kindly to being ignored" The boy seemed to spit with each of his words, and he stood so close that each drop landed in Ron's face, as his breath seemed to penetrate each of Ron's pores, as his eyes stayed locked with Ron's, almost looking for some essence of fear. Fear which Ron had to admit was beginning to wash over him.

"Well get used to it!" Ron snapped back, surprised at the venom in his voice as he turned away from the gang of yobs. He just wanted out, but the gang seemed to have surrounded him, trapping him in there mist like a pack of hyenas. Another of the gang pushed Ron back to face the boy he'd turned away from. The boy had dropped now dropped his hood, to reveille his shaven head, as a cocky arrogant smile crossed his lips.

"Well, looks like its down to us to teach you some manners, yeah boys." snapped the boy before Ron as slowly he began to crack his knuckles.

"That's rich coming from someone like you, then again I doubt you can even spell manners let alone teach it." Ron's voice was now filled once more with rage, a rage that had accumulated for so long. The rage of losing Kim, Mankey's slap, everything came back to him as he stood defiantly in this circle of bullies, face to face with this kid, he would not be intimidated, he would not be a play thing for these hoodlums. The boy sniggered at Ron's reaction. Then cracking his knuckles one last time, he threw a punch out at the insolent blond. Ron with reactions as fast as quick as ever. He blocked the punch like it was nothing then launched one of his own. His fist collided with the side of the boys face flooring him instantly.

It was the only punch Ron would get in, as immediately after he was punched in the back. Ron stumbled forward his breath being forced from his lungs, as another punched seemed to come from out of nowhere smacked him in the face hard. Ron crumpled to the floor his mouth leaking blood just as the gang moved in. Like a pack of Vultures they began to attack. They started to stomp and kick at Ron from every angel. Ron clutched at his face desperately now open to all their attacks. One of the boys then kicked him in the stomach so hard, that Ron was almost lifted from the ground.

Blood burst out of Ron's mouth as he held his stomach tight, then another kick collided with the side of his face. Blood flew from Ron's nose onto one of the boys shoes, just as another kicked him relentlessly in the back, just as another kick slammed into his chest bending him like a bow. Ron could only roll onto his stomach, as his beating continued. Only wishing that it would soon be over, when suddenly a sweet voice came over the sound of his body being stomped.

"HAY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" came the cries of a girl. The gang slowly began to split, slowly allowing Ron's bloody battered form be reviled to who had called out. Ron coughed hard, leaving a trail of blood to connect him to the floor, as he felt soft gentle hands upon his being. Ron turned around onto his back, his body a uproar of pain, showing his bruised and bloody face to who had touched him so kindly. His vision was blurry from his assault, but he could see a flowing mane of red hair in front of him. Then a voice filled his ears, a voice so sweet it only belonged to one person. Kim Possible had come to his aid.

"Ron are you alright? Ron say something." Ron lay still, quavering from being kicked so brutally. His vision was still not very clear, but it was clear enough to look into Kim's shining green eyes, her soft beautiful eyes as she knelled by his side, such concern in her face. Ron felt his heart give a painful beat in his chest but he couldn't tear away from her eyes, and the feeling of having her so near to him. Even if he was in a uproar of pain, he didn't care. Kim was looking at him with compassion in her eyes. He knew this was the closes he'd ever get to her ever loving him, and he felt a tear come to his eyes at that thought. He was happy now.

Kim gently took Ron's still bloody form in her arms and gently began to help him to his feet, his arm draped over her shoulders, as she supported his weight with her. His legs we shaky and weak, but she held onto his tight, not wishing him to fall. The boys that had beaten Ron looked at this scene with disgust. They rolled their eyes at the kindness Kim was showing to their victim and started to turn away, now gloating over what they had done. Ron even though very hurt could hear them muttering comments of. "That'll teach him" and "Kicked the crap out of him" when Kim cried out.

"Why don't you try picking on someone your own size!" The gang suddenly seemed to freeze as this statement. Ron could almost hear them laughing to themselves, when suddenly methodically, they began to turn around. They each turned towards Kim who was still supporting Ron's body with her own. Ron saw that same cocky arrogant look in the face of the boy he had punched. Then not thinking he flung himself forward his arms spread out shielding Kim. Hurting him was one thing but he would not allow these brutes to hurt Kim. Kim grabbed at Ron's protective arms and cast them aside. She wore that same look of protectiveness that he possessed. She pushed Ron behind her and took a fighting stance, as the gang rallied on her their faces smiling with amusement.

"Well boys looks like its round two, and this time we get a cute one" cracked the shaky looking leader of the grope. He looked quite unbalanced probably from Ron's punch, but he still possessed this aura about him. A aura made Ron feel he was capable of anything, anything vile and hurtful. Ron then pushed past Kim weakly, anxiety still gripping him. He stood by Kim's side like he'd done countless times before. He took another fighting stance next to Kim, ready to protect her to the very end. These gorillas were not going to hurt Kim, not while there was breath in his lungs. They moved ever closer, most of them concentrating on Kim, but Ron's eyes stayed locked with the one he had punched. He could almost smell the venom in his breath, the wishing to hurt Ron for humiliating him. When suddenly a voice called behind them. A voice that stopped the gang in their tracks.

"Is there a problem here!" came a cool, calm voice behind Kim and Ron. Kim still stood firm, her eyes never leaving the now frozen bullies. She moved closer to Ron as he chanced a glance back. Wondering what could have stopped these bullies in full step. Ron couldn't believe what happened next. Ron at first thought his vision was blurry again, but his sight was now back with him. Strolling across the playground towards them wasn't a teacher, or any authority figure coming to clear this problem up. Instead walking across the playground in clear confidant steps, a positively livid look in his face was Josh Mankey. Josh walked around Kim and to Ron's shock stood between them and the rest of his gang. Josh folded his arms over his chest and stood confidant, unfazed by the shear number of the much larger boys. Kim tried to say something, but Josh just held back him arm to silence her as the boy Ron had punched stood into Josh's face.

The skin headed boy stood almost nose to nose with Josh. He glared at the two-toned haired boy with a look of utter distaste and distaste. Like Josh had just interrupted him from opening the Christmas present of a life time. Both of them stood eye to eye, Josh still unmoving, almost mocking the other bigger built youth. Ron watched as the skinhead clenched his hands into a fist, he was positively shaking in rage. But Josh continued to smile. His clear confident smile, a smile Ron hated. It was that same smile Josh had flashed him just before he slapped him. Ron could swear he could hear words being said, but they were to low to hear. Then as if some great colossal scales had been tipped, the boy began to back off. He started to slowly almost fearfully move back towards his now retreating gang. Josh stood still, his arms still lay folded across his chest, just as his old gang began to retreat. Ron kept his eyes locked on the skin headed boy just as he raised his arm into the air. His fingers then made the form of a gun, he then made a firing gesture towards Josh, before the gang left them completely alone.

"Hay Kim, is he ok?" asked Josh speaking clearly to Kim and Ron for the first time, turning towards Ron. Ron then felt his legs beginning to hurt once more. Only the desire to protect Kim from harm had allowed him to stand on his own weight. Now with the threat of Kim being hurt gone, all the pain Ron felt of being trampled underfoot returned to him. He fell forward as Kim grabbed hold of him, her arm clutched him tight to her body, something Ron noticed made Josh almost frown at. Ron looked up at Josh, the taste of his own blood still fresh in his mouth, with questioning eyes. Why had he done this, was Josh really trying to reform from his old ways?

"He should be ok josh, I'm gonna take him to the nurse though just to make sure." Ron smiled as he felt Kim lean in against him. Her warm body felt so good against his own sore beaten one. Ron's eyes meet hers for just a second, and he could see something in her eyes much more then concern, something that warmed his very soul. But one look at Josh chilled that feeling instantly, because of the daggers he was shooting at him. Daggers Kim did not seem to see.

"Hay dude, you should stay away from those guys, they can be dangerous." spoke Josh, this time he seemed more sincere in his looks towards him, but Ron had to try and suppress a snigger at what Josh had just said. Josh himself should know how much bad news they were, Josh hanged out with them.

"Rest up man ok" Josh then held out his hand towards Ron who was still being supported by Kim. Ron looked up at Josh almost not believing what he was seeing. Josh had slapped him across the face, no more then three hours ago, now he was handing out the hand of friendship towards him. Ron looked up into Josh's eyes as he smiled a small smile towards him. Josh's eyes seemed to shine there sharp icy blue as Kim smiled towards Ron. Then almost under the influence of some strange spell, Ron held out his hand and gripped Josh's hand tight. Ron gripped Josh's had with all the force he could muster, Josh just smiled back at him, an almost pitying smile as Josh let go of his hand.

"See ya around" spoke Josh kindly as Kim turned Ron away, carrying him off to the nurses office. Ron slowly looked back behind him and saw Josh still looking towards them, and snarled. He had just shook Josh Mankey's hand. A boy that had slammed him head first into his own locker had just saved Kim and him from being beaten by his own gang of thugs. Ron looked down that the hand that he had used to shake Josh's hand, and it seemed to burn, almost like it was poison. Maybe it was just Ron's feeling towards the woman that held him upright that was making him feel this way. But something told him that he now owed Josh. No matter how bad it felt inside he owed him.

Kim carried a bloody and now brushing Ron through the gasps and remarks of their fellow students, towards the nurses office. Ron looked at Kim as she helped him into a seat just outside the office. Ron groaned in pain as she sat him in the uncomfortable seat, as he held his ribs which protested in pain. Ron looked as Kim knocked on the door, but no answer came. She then opened the door as Ron watched her enter the nurses office. Ron heard a few curse words come from the office which made Ron smile. Then Kim walked out of the office a look of anger on her beautiful face.

"The nurse seems to have stepped out Ron, but I'm not leaving you like that, come on." Kim then held out her hand to her best friend. Ron looked up at her, smiling down upon him with her soft loving smile as he took her hand. Slowly she helped him to his feet. Placing him once again around her shoulders she helped Ron inside the nurses office. The nurses office was everything a normal nurses office would be. It was a white walled office with various pictures of school related injuries. One told of the problems with not brushing your teeth properly, one quite horrible picture kept near the back showed the rather unflattering effects of gingivitis. Ron looked away from the pictures on the wall, to the long white bed Kim was leading him towards.

The bed was a long, white, hospital style bed with a single sheet through the middle. The bed reminded him of a dream he once had. A dream that Kim had come back from the Andes with Rictis Paralysis. Everyone was effected and only Ron could save her life, and after he did, she looked up at him, with deep affection in her eyes and called him a hero. Now he was the one on the bed, and although he had, had many dreams about he and Kim they still made his heart pound when he thought of them. And now to have her so close to him, in pain or not made his heart pound relentlessly within his chest.

"Right, now take your shirt off Ron" Kim said as he helped Ron clime onto the bed.

"What!" asked Ron started, feeling a slight red come to his cheeks that's was nothing to do with his beating.

"Oh don't be so modest, I've seen you without a top on countless times come on." Then without taking another word of protest from Ron, Kim reached forward and took hold of the hem of his red jersey, now stained with his blood. Ron struggled at first trying to stay clothed in front of his friend, but he couldn't hide a small smile to himself as Kim touched him. Then the playfulness stopped when Kim finally took off Ron's red and black jersey and let out a gasp of utter horror. Ron's upper body although quite toned from his countless missions with Kim was now black and blue with bruises and abrasions. It was now that Kim really understood the ferocity of his attack.

She saw the marks on his arms where he had tried to defend his face from the attacks. She saw something that looked like a shoe impression near his stomach, it was so clear in the bruise that she could make out the brand name of the trainer that his attacker had worn. She saw now that his nose was bleeding and that his lips although now no longer leaking stands of blood, was beginning to glow purple. It seemed the only thing that wasn't effected by their vicious attacks were Ron's eyes which still shone with that Ronness she'd come to know. Slowly, not wanting to cause Ron anymore pain, she reached out and began to press into Ron's ribs. Ron let out a small hiss as Kim touched his injured ribs. Her delicate fingers touched Ron's body so gently that it was almost comforting, if it wasn't for the fact that every part of his body felt like it was broken. Ron looked down upon her as she traced her fingers gently across his stomach looking for any sign of internal damage, and felt himself fall into her touch. Ron closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of having the woman he secretly loved touch him. She then moved her hands up from his ribs and arms to now clutch his face, running her thumb over the wound in his mouth when he open his eyes to look at her.

"Those brutes, how could they do this to you?" spoke Kim as she looked over his bruises, and at his face now no longer shining with his Ronness, but with blood and deepening purple bruises. Kim then turned away from Ron and walked towards the nurses cupboard which was filled with all the things she needed to use. Ron could almost swear that he had seen a hint of tears in her eyes, as she survived his wounds. Ron stayed seated on the bed not wanting to move just happy watching Kim just a few spaces away from him. This was the closes they'd been since she'd started dating Mankey, and he wasn't going to ruin this.

"Well good news is there's no internal damage, maybe a few bruised ribs, but apart from that you should be cool" said Kim still treating about with the nurses things.

"I bet your glad I took that first aid course now, hay Ron"

"Oh yeah really glad KP. You won't need to study Egypt in History then if you make me into a mummy" Kim let out a small giggle at what Ron said. How even now could he just joke about things like this. She found herself smiling to herself at that, his ability to laugh at things was one of the many things she admired about him.

"Well I don't know about mummy Ron, but I could try and put a curse on those bullies that did this to you. Like giving them some sensitivity training." Kim balled her hand into a fist as she turned around to face Ron, with a bowl of what looked filled with water. Ron laughed at this, but the laugh made his bruised ribs force a squeal of pain out.

"Are you alright?" asked Kim now worried as she came to his side, with the bowl and bandages. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Only when I laugh KP, so don't tell me any jokes."

Kim let out another small giggle at this, then found her cheeks felling slightly hot as she looked at Ron. She shook this off as she started to dip some cotton wool into the bowl she'd brought over to him. Ron watched her gently his eyes never leaving the soft beauty of her face, as slowly she brought the cotton wool to his lip. Ron let out a gasp as the salty substance started to sting. Ron pushed her hand away and she looked up at him smiling. She then tried to put the cotton wall to his lip once more, but once again he pushed her hand away, because of the stinging pain it caused. Kim this time just threw the cotton wall at Ron at Ron looked at her sternly, before tossing the ball back at her. Kim looked back at him shocked as a small laugh escaped her lips. Then she threw it back at him again. This time she tried to reach out and tickle him but he wrenched in pain, and she stopped immediately.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry" said Kim as she reached out and touched his ribs gently, looking up into his eyes. Those soft brown eyes, that still seemed to shine so brightly. She looked up into his eyes and found herself lost in his gaze. Something spoke to her in his eyes, something that made her face flash a deep shade of red, and cause her stomach to fill with butterflies. Something that made her own heart pound so vigorously within her breast. Kim then shook her head at this, that was a stupid thing to think about. Ron was injured and needed her help. But even as he now let her clean his face with the cotton wool, she couldn't help but look into his eyes, and those feeling returned to her.

Kim gently patched Ron up, with sterile water and bandages. There was nothing she could do about the bruises. Only plenty of rest would cure those. Kim now finished cleaning the last of his wounds near his chest, and felt his heart beating franticly by her touch. It was the same as her own, but Kim passed it off as shock of the moment. Both of them were upset over what happen, it was nothing. Kim finished that one last wound when Ron spoke up for the first time since coming to the nurses office.

"So Mankey is taking you out on a date after cheer practice today, hay KP?" Ron asked her as she looked up at him, still sat upon the nurses bed looking down at her.

"Yeah, not sure where though, he said he wanted it to be a surprise." said Kim truthfully, the thought of Josh, for some reason made her once frantic heart begin to calm down. This she didn't know why.

"I hope your being careful around him Kim, you know he's only one vowel away from Monkey you know" Ron could have kicked himself for that, here was a perfect chance for him to tell her how bad Josh could be, but he was wasting it on jokes.

"Ha, I think I can handle myself Ron, what with Monkey's and all. But thanks" Kim laughed at Ron's joke, but when she looked up at him she could see how stern and concerned his eyes were. They were not the shining brown orbs she'd only just looked into, but were filled with something worst now, something that seemed to chill her to the bone.

"I just want you to be careful around him Kim, please. I don't want you t get hurt." Ron's voice sounded pleading almost desperate to her, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why. Josh was a nice guy, he'd even helped them with those bullies.

"Ron, I'm a big girl now I can handle myself ok. Besides it's my birthday tomorrow so something to look forward to" said Kim trying for some reason to get off the subject of Josh. Of some reason the only thing that mattered to her now was Ron. The way his eyes looked at her, as she felt her heart begin to pound again, almost uncontrollably.

"Ok KP, just wanted to make sure everything's ok that's all." Ron looked back at her as she now helped him down from the bed. For a fraction of a second Kim and Ron stood face to face, their faces only inches from each other. Both looked at each other with their eyes filled with something so much more then friendship. Something that made Kim turn a soft shade of red, and Ron wanting nothing more then to reach out and take her in his arms.

"Well… hmm… I'll tell the squad that you won't be there today ok Ron." said Kim trying to look anywhere but at his eyes, as inside she felt her heart beginning to pound once more.

"Sure KP…. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll need to swing by with your present."

"Oh Ron you shouldn't have" said Kim faking surprise as Ron smiled.

"Yes I should have, after what you've just done for me."

"Hay its no big, you'd do the same for me"

Ron looked at her once more as she started to walk away from him, he felt his heart call out to her, his hand trembling to clutch hold of her own. But he fought it off, then he felt the tears beginning to return to his eyes as she left him alone once more.

"_yes Kim. . . I'd do anything for you_"

-Well there's chapter 3 down. I hope you enjoyed it. One thing I must say is thank you to Momike and Spiritofdawolf for their constant reviews and following of this story. I am sorry for not being able to update this story faster, but without loyal readers like them I wouldn't even be writing so thank you. For people that maybe wondering when Ron gets killed, I'm afraid that is information I can not divulge, but keep reading and you will find out. Thanks for reading and please review.-


End file.
